Phantasm of Reality
by Serpheox
Summary: A few weeks had passed after the world had seen the true form of the Symbol of Peace, and a certain green haired teen was running late for school, exhausted. The moment he fell asleep during class, something unexpected happened, and soon trouble was lurking in the shadows. M/M. Midoriya x Bakugou Pairing. (Will be planning on slow development depending on how the plot will go.)
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**CHAPTER 0 - Prologue**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Bakugou's rescue mission without any anomaly; however, today was unusual. Midoriya was dead exhausted on a Monday morning. Prior to being late for class, considering he was already living in the school's dormitories, Midoriya got ready and ran as fast as he could.

It was official. The torch had been passed on and Midoriya would be bearing the responsibility as the successor of One for All. And since then, he had been experiencing insomnia for the past three days. It felt like the weight of the world and people's expectations were putting him on the edge—their light, their hopes, and their dreams; all of it were circulating in his head. Whenever he got too fidgety, he did some reviewing to take the stress off his mind. It was one of his coping mechanisms.

Currently, his body was running on adrenaline and made it in time just before Aizawa entered the room. The moment Midoriya settles down on his seat, he was sure that he'd succumb to sleep.

The minutes passed on and Midoriya was now finding a hard time to concentrate. It felt like his strength was slowly being sapped. He was reaching the point of hallucinating from the drowsiness. He thought he'd seen Bakugou's hair spick and span as Best Jeanist had done before. He shook his head and his vision went back to normal.

The exhaustion was getting harder to resist now, and so Midoriya tried every method he knew to prevent it from happening. He tried pinching his arm; he tried slapping himself from both sides of his face; and mildly, he tried knocking his forehead on his desk, but all of it weren't very effective.

Bakugou turned around at one point to see what the commotion behind him was about. He saw only Deku making a fool out of himself and got irritated, but nevertheless, kept the words to his self.

Midoriya noticed this and gestured an apology to which Bakugou clicked his tongue and went back to face the board.

The urge to nap was getting intense by the passing minutes. Even the desk looked so tempting to sleep on... After a few more minutes spent in desperately trying to keep his body and mind awake, it was then he came to a decision.

' _I've already reviewed this..._ ' Midoriya thought. ' _A nap wouldn't hurt, and Aizawa-sensei might let this pass._ '

Aizawa was writing on the board at that time. This was a perfect chance. Slowly, Midoriya slumped, head resting on his arms as his eyelids began to feel heavy and soon, closed.

Asui was erasing a stray line in one of the equations on her notes during lecture when it happened. Just as she released her grip on her eraser, it didn't quite settle on her desk and instead floated, roughly about four centimeters.

She turned behind to brown-haired girl at the far back. "Ochako." Asui whispered, pointing at the said object.

With hands raised up beside her head that shook sideways, Uraraka gestured.

"Not me." She mouthed, equally surprised.

Asui shrugged and went back to writing. The eraser wasn't going anywhere after all. Other than the new lesson, the day was as uneventful as it could get. In fact, it was rather mundane until Kaminari whispered a bit harshly at Ojiro.

"Oi Ojiro, quit blocking the view with your tail."

"My tail?" Ojiro asked, before his eyes widened in shock. "My tail! I-I can't seem to place it back down. It's like gravity won't let me!" He kept applying some pressure to sink his appendage down. He even tried smacking it down with a considerable amount of force, but to no avail.

"J-jiro! What's up with your earjacks?" Sero called behind her. Jiro's jacks extended for a meter above her. She remained completely oblivious about it until now.

"W-what the-!" Jiro exclaimed. She quickly retracted her earjacks but her hair, tie, and soon after, her body seemed to have a mind of their own as they went upwards with the unseen force.

"Woah, I'm floating!" Hagakure called, sounding extraordinarily thrilled of the occurrence. She flapped her arms up and down like she was mimicking a bird. She was doing an excellent job at it as well, considering she managed to move from point to point throughout the room in just a short amount of time.

By this moment, almost everybody in Class 1-A was in turmoil. Even the biggest and probably the heaviest of the students, Shoji Mezo, wasn't spared from the situation, but nevertheless, he acted cool and composed compared to the others; moreover, he sat crossed-legged and crossed-arm with eyes closed while his other limbs formed Buddhist-like gestures as if in mediation.

On the other hand, Mineta, being the pervert he is, has been trying to get a peek of Jiro's underwear.

"The view is getting pretty nice though." His usual face of vulgarity appeared on his face with his sweat dripping profoundly. ' _A bit more... Just a bit more!_ ' He thought.

A vein popped up from Yaoyorozu's forehead. She clutched her hands in irritation, shaking mildly from the containing her rage. Then an idea popped in her mind and decided creating something 'Anti-Mineta' worthy.

"Tokoyami, if you please." She smiled sinisterly as she tossed a steel ball to the raven-headed student. It drifted sluggishly due to the disturbance, but nevertheless, he got the hint.

Using Black Shadow, Tokoyami grabbed the ball and spun 360 degrees, similar to a disc tossing olympian, and released the ball straight at Mineta's head, instantly knocking him out cold. It didn't end there. Sparks flew out from the ball as if discharging electricity and Mineta got roasted, badly.

A comical "K.O" was felt as the grape-headed hero drifted out an open window along with his burnt smell. Tokoyami gave Yaoyorozu a thumbs up, to which she did the same; they were in silent agreement.

"THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"

The class got even more rowdy as Bakugou started fuming around his area. Clearly, he was irritated of the idea of floating, including the noise that was gradually increasing, but mostly because of Hagakure's upbeat attitude as she went from corner to corner like a fucking nincompoop.

"This is what would be _happening_ if you lost to Uraraka in the tournament." Kirishima sniggered, and unfortunately, it didn't go unheard by the red-eyed blond.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Bakugou shouted, eyes throwing daggers. "Are you fucking asking for a death wish, hair-for-brains?!" He kicked the wall beside him and sprung forward with his right fist ready.

"Oh, bring it on, bomb prick!" Kirishima replied as he dodge the punch.

"Uraraka, quit it!" Ashido complained. "Cancel your quirk already!" Her usual cheery face was replaced with a beastly 'momzilla' attitude. Using her hands and feet at her disposal, she was doing all that she could to separate the two fighting knuckleheads. "If you guys don't stop fighting, I swear...!"

Meanwhile, Sato took out his lunch and was eating portion after portion of his cake, seemingly enjoying the scenery. It was like watching a live action of a wrestling match for free and he simply didn't want to miss this opportunity. Beside him, he offered some to Koda who was petting a dove that flew into the room as soon as Mineto went out.

"It's n-not me! I-I swear!" Uraraka stammered as she too was floating. "I'd have to have touched all of you guys, objects included, beforehand and this much would have made me feel nauseous already." She repeatedly opened and closed both of her hands to see if it would cancel the quirk; however, there seemed to be no effect. She was in distraught and didn't know whether the incident was her fault or not.

"Anything is possible with the power of love." Aoyama teased. He was obviously making her reminisce that moment when she was in reconciliation of her feelings for Midoriya. At that moment, he was laid back and carefree in the air, twinkling as always.

"That's out of context, Aoyama." Iida sighed. "Look, don't be so hard on yourself, Uraraka." He then gently patted her shoulder. "I'm sure it's not your doing."

"I can attest that." Aizawa had activated his quirk, looking straight at the Uraraka, but only in vain. It wasn't working, and it proves she wasn't the cause.

"Sensei, what is going on?" Todoroki asked. He froze his desk, chair and lower body in place to prevent himself from drifting like the others. A smart move it was.

"I should be asking the same thing." Aizawa replied. His face clearly unamused as ever. While the class was in chaos, however, he searched the room and noticed one lone student who remained unaffected by the disturbance and in no need of any fancy methods like Todoroki's to keep himself in place.

' _Could it be...?_ ' His eye drop slipped from his pocket and levitated beside him. He grabbed it and applied a drop on each eye before he focused his gaze on Midoriya.

As soon as he did, with a brief delay, the whole class and objects simultaneously fell in one swoop and collective gasps were heard.

 ** _CRASH!_**

It was quite a questionable scene. Ashido had her breasts on top of Kirishima's face; Kaminari was buried under Ojiro's massive tail; Aoyoma fell on his face ungracefully followed by Hagakure on top of him; Sero tried to catch Jiro with his quirk but she was too heavy to balance and instead she fell on top of him; Iida caught Uraraka just in time using his Engine quirk; Other than Asui, Bakugou, Koda, Sato, Shoji, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, and of course, Midoriya, the rest were in awkward positions with the exception of Mineta... Err... He's out there somewhere.

The sound of impact from falling desks, objects, and students were strong enough to shake the sleeping Midoriya awake, accidentally activating his One for All in the process. Both of his hands smacked on his desk flatly and instantly broke it to pieces.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Sorry for causing you trou-" Midoriya paused, before finishing. "...ble." He scanned the surroundings.

The whole Class 1-A stared at him. A defeaning silence then coaxed the atmosphere. That is, until a certain explosive blond teen marched towards Midoriya.

"Fucking shithead, Deku!" Bakugou grabbed the collar of Deku's polo with his left hand, slamming him on a pillar near the window, while the other threatened to form sparks. "Did you do this!?"

"I-I did what?" Midoriya looked confused. "W-what do you mean, Kacchan?"

"I'm asking if you fucking made us float, bastard!" Bakugou gripped tighter with impatience.

"Me? Make everyone float? I don't have that kind of quirk. Of course, Uraraka is more than capable in such cases using her Zero Gravity quirk. But then, she would have had to get all five of fingers to do so and even if she was the culprit, she could only keep everyone afloat for so long before she gets nauseous, especially someone as large as Shoji. Speaking of Ura-" Bakugou covered Midoriya's mouth with his free hand. The green haired boy was such a blabbermouth especially when quirks are the topic. Sadly, it didn't please Bakugou at all and got even angrier.

"Goddamn it, shut up! Say one more word and I'll explode you to bits." Bakugou glared. "First, you were quirkless, and then you gained one. Okay, I get that." He paused, breathing out. "And now, you're fucking showing me that you been hiding another quirk all along!"

Midoriya brushed off Bakugou's hand from his face. "I really don't-!"

"I thought I told you to-!"

"Bakugou." Aizawa interjected. "If you would be so kind to put Midoriya down, I'd appreciate it. Otherwise, I'll be condemning you again on taking out the trash."

Bakugou gritted his teeth but nonetheless let go of Midoriya. He placed his hands in his pocket and avoided everyone's gaze as he leaned his back beside a wall not too far from his childhood friend.

"At least it was fun while it lasted." Hagakure sighed, wiping off some dust on her skirt as she recomposed herself from the fall.

"I want all of you to clean the room and answer the set of problems written on the board then proceed with your classes as usual. Asui will be in charge of collecting." Aizawa announced. "Just leave it at my desk after." He turned towards Deku. "Midoriya, with me."

"R-right!"

The nervous teen followed behind without a word no further. He left his bag despite of having most of his stuff in disarray. He trusted his friends enough for them to bring his stuff back at the dorm before Hero training.

When the two figures were out of sight, the class had arranged the chairs and tables and collected their respective items.

"Do you really think it was Midoriya?" Koda asked, a bit rhetorically.

"Considering he once mentioned that his mom's quirk is to attract small objects, it's likely that his would be a variation of that." Iida replied while copying the equations on the board.

Todoroki picked his pencil from the floor then said, "But even if what you say is true, that doesn't explain why it surfaced only now when most quirks develop at the age of four?"

"Or why he even has two quirks to begin with?" Tokoyami joined the conversation.

"Or why it activated in his sleep?" Uraraka added as she scanned at her fingertips. "I've never had any problem with mine during sleep."

"Or why, though it's rather early to ask, there didn't seem to be any drawbacks in using the quirk?" Ojiro questioned.

"Bakugou might know." Jiro chirped as she slumped on her seat. And suddenly, the whole class had their eyes fixated on the blond boy.

Bakugou flinched slightly at the mention of his name. "Why are you all fucking looking at me like I had something to do with this?"

"Everybody here knows you're his childhood friend." Yaoyorozu said. "We are kind of expecting that you might know a thing or two."

"Look." Bakugou scowled. "Let's make it clear that we're not friends anymore. Like hell I'd know anything about his life!"

"And yet, he still treats you the way he always does, even calling you by the nickname, 'Kacchan'." Aoyoma pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I agree." Kirishima said. "I mean, you can't just deny that you know nothing about the guy when you two grew up and practically live in the same neighborhood, schools included."

"That pine-headed Deku is just acting like a Deku, always nerding all over Heroes and their quirks." Bakugou clicked his tongue. "You're all being so annoying! Leave me the fuck alone."

"Hot-headed and prideful as usual." Yaoyorozu placed a hand over her forehead, sighing but went back with finishing her solution on the paper.

"In any case, we are in no place to make judgement and Aizawa-sensei has already taken action." Asui concluded. "For now, we should all focus on our classwork."

And so they did.

For a moment as everyone quietly answered their seatwork, Bakugou noticed a familiar burnt shabby notebook on the ground below his desk. He picked it up and swatted some dirt off. It was Midoriya's scribbles and doodles about the Heroes. With a bored look, he closed his palm to make some moisture. Sparks were forming as he his hand drew near the cover's edge.

But then, he paused midway. Suddenly, on instinct, he decided to open his bag and place the notebook inside before anyone else could notice. He just couldn't seem to burn it. All intention of malice were gone and he couldn't shake off the feeling that it felt sentimental somehow. Maybe because he was kind of curious of what Deku had written inside it all these years? Who knows?

'Can't believe that I'm actually planning on reading trash when I get back to bed.' He thought, soft pouting, as he pulled a piece of paper and started writing.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - The Change Had Only Just Begun**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was twiddling with his thumbs as he walked behind his teacher, Shota Aizawa. There was about two meters of distance between them, but nonetheless, continued walking. Not only that, Aizawa was somewhat giving a negative vibe that was reminiscent of Midoriya's first few months in U.A Academy. It was the fear when he found out that Aizawa was notorious of expelling students from his class and that Midoriya was more likely to be top on his expulsion list than as a hero in training. The weather outside was bright and sunny, but it felt overshadowed by the atmosphere around him.

Midoriya wasn't quite sure what he had done wrong; he wasn't even sure if he had done it. However, one thing was clear: it was big enough to get everybody's attention on him and make him feel awkward. Even his childhood friend, Kacchan, a.k.a Katsuki Bakugou, who he was despised by, seemed confused of what happened. Bakugou dislikes being deceived as observed by Midoriya, but it wasn't like he deceived him, or anything like the time when Bakugou was furious of how he thought that Midoriya had been hiding his quirk from him all along. It was a logical course of action that Bakugou deserved to know of how a quirkless wonder such as Deku gained one-they've been together since childhood after all. The "borrowed power" excuse seemed to have sufficed but he found out the truth eventually and somehow took it well, house arrest excluded. Still, despite of all the bullying Bakugou had inflicted on him, Midoriya still admired him-not just because he had a powerful quirk, Explosion, but because he had the qualities of becoming a hero that could possibly have surpassed All Might, the former symbol of Peace and also their idol... if the rude behavior and sensitive pride isn't taken into account.

With all his thoughts circulating in his head, Midoriya didn't realize that Aizawa had stopped in his tracks to which got bumped onto by him. They had arrived at their destination. It was the school clinic in which Recovery Girl resided. Midoriya let out a quick apology as Aizawa slid open the door. The unfazed teacher gestured him to go inside and he followed. As they entered, Recovery Girl was on her seat near the desk, reading some statistics.

"Midoriya, what brings you here?" Recovery Girl asked, head tilting sideways with an index finger on her lips in a questioning manner. It was commonplace that the green-haired teen visited the clinic. For almost every day after hero training, his injuries from the activities in school got treated. Thankfully, it had been declining gradually now that the boy had learned to control how much power he needed to release. Her real name was Chiyo Shuzenji, but only the faculty and most pro heroes know that. Her quirk, Recovery, obviously isn't made for offense, but it definitely makes up by saving lives and careers as proven on a certain pro hero. "Did you break one of your limbs again?"

"Sorry for barging in unexpectedly, Recovery Girl, but that isn't the case." Aizawa closed the door behind him and moved forward beside Midoriya. "I'd like you to run a full scan on him."

"Is that so? Well then," The nurse replied, before jumping off from her stool. She guided them towards the far back and brushed off a curtain. It revealed a strange-looking modern device, and she gestured Midoriya to go in it. "Stand here and look straight on the glass for a moment, sunny boy. This'll only take about five minutes."

It was a capsule-shaped glass chamber, the one they used for cryosleeping astronauts in sci-fi films. Nevertheless, Midoriya followed her instructions. Once he got inside and the entrance closed, odorless gas briefly exhumed from the tiny holes around the metal plates. Midoriya tensed for while, not trusting what the conents were. 'I don't feel woozy... These are probably disinfectants.' Midoriya thought as he let his body relax a bit. A laser passed by from the top to bottom of his body for multiple times but other than that, everything didn't seem dangerous.

From outside of the chamber, Recovery Girl checked the data from the monitors nearby. It showed a detailed description of Midoriya's thermal reading, pulse per minute, and all the necessary information such as body mass index, height, etc. In another monitor, it showed his bones and skeletal formation, each on separate frames, the torso and lower body were on different slides, and so on.

"Nothing seems to be out of place." Recovery Girl said. "No broken bones. No organ damage."

"What about the joint on his toe?"

"Complete as a normal human being. When Yagi had his quirk transferred, the boy's joint didn't go missing. It's a transferrable quirk, but it doesn't mean you'd have to lose it." Recovery Girl explained. It's true. Yagi Toshinori, hero name All Might, still had the joint when his predecessor gave the quirk, One for All, to him. "Did something happen during class?"

Aizawa went to a nearby bed, took off his shoes, lied down, and pulled the sheets close to his chest. "He exhibited signs of having another quirk similar to one of my students, Ochaco Uraraka, the one with the "Zero Gravity" quirk. Everything and everyone in the room started levitating, me included." He paused, placing his hands behind his head before continuing. "At first I thought it was her doing, but my Erasure had no effect on her. By the time my students started roughhousing, only his spot appeared to be unaffected. You know the drill. I took a wild bet and used it on him and surprise, I'm going to take this opportunity to nap. Thank you." He pulled the sheets further above his head as he turned sideways in a sleeping position.

The nurse hummed. "This is indeed a curious case, but before you do so, I would like you to inform Yagi about this issue." She then went back looking at the monitors to see if she missed anything.

Aizawa sighed in dismay but still did what she asked. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed the number. In less than a few seconds, the call was answered.

" _Shota! What's up?_ " All Might's voice boomed across the phone. The phone wasn't on loudspeaker mode but the volume of his voice was powerful enough to be so. " _The kids are doing great here! They're getting good on perfecting their special moves. By the way, I haven't seen Midoriya, m'boy, yet. Did something happen?_ "

"He's in the clinic if you want to see him." Aizawa replied, cleaning his ear. "Have you seen him showing any signs of having a quirk before you made him eat your DNA?"

" _I once hoped that m'boy had super strength, but he only seemed to have worked on the physical aspects of his body. He showed no signs of any quirk if I recall._ " All Might paused. " _Wait, are you telling me that Midoriya, m'boy, has his own quirk all this time!?_ "

"You're too loud!" Aizawa shouted on the phone in response, eyebrows wrinkled. "Recovery Girl here is scanning him right now to confirm my suspicions, so escort him if you want afterward. I don't want to deal with babysitting your successor." And with that, he ended the call and returned to his original plan of taking a short break known as napping.

The scan was finally complete. Slowly, the chamber had opened. Midoriya stepped out and stretched his arms out. It was good exercise, since he felt a bit constricted with the limited space. He then went to check one of Recovery Girl's monitors.

"So, umh..." He started. "Is there anything wrong with me?"

"No, sunny boy." Recovery Girl sighed. "There's nothing out of the ordinary, but I would like to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember doing anything at all before you fell asleep?" The nurse questioned. "Especially during your sleep. According to Aizawa, your spot was the only area unaffected by the change in gravity."

Midoriya placed a hand on his chin and looked upward, trying to remember. "Hmm... I stayed up late so I got tired and took a nap in class. Other than that, I don't recall much of what happened after. I mean, I think I did, but I forgot. Sorry!" He rubbed the back of his head in apology.

"It's fine, it's fine. No need for an apology." Recovery Girl hushed. "In any case, if something does occur, don't hesitate on seeing me immediately. There's a possibility that you're affected by somebody else's quirk. You're free to go to your class now, but I think All Might is on his way to see you."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl." Midoriya nodded. "I'm sure I'll meet him on the way." He left the room with quickening pace and used the path he usually took to the gym when Aizawa's class ended.

Midoriya was right. As he skipped down the last flight of stairs, he met a skeletal looking clad with long blond hair, the true form of All Might. He was wearing a golden office attire without the blazer, since his right arm was wearing a cast. He smiled and approached him.

"All Might!" The teen greeted. "It's nice to see you!"

"Same to you, m'boy!" All Might said, before gripping the boy's shoulders tightly. "I've heard the news from Shota... Is it true that you've finally got your own quirk?" His eyes looked fierce and his face depicted seriousness.

"A-about that, umh... How should I say this...?" Midoriya sweatdropped. "Recovery Girl only mentioned that I might only be affected by somebody else's quirk, so it's a little too early to assume."

Suddenly, the green-haired boy covered his face from the massive spray of blood. This happened very often when All Might was either shocked, excited or just having another fit. The blood soaked his blazer completely and left a pool on the spot where he was standing.

"Sorry about that, m'boy," All Might wiped his mouth. "I guess I just got a bit excited for you."

Midoriya raised his hands close to his chest in a hushing manner. "It's okay. I'm used to this apparently. Plus, I don't think I need another quirk, considering I already have yours, so it's not a big deal."

In reality, the thought of having his very own quirk made him feel excited, but also worried. He was excited because it felt like he wasn't a hopeless case after all; however, he was also afraid that with the appearance of another quirk, he didn't know how it would affect him. Remembering what the sensation of his first punch using One for All was like, he noted the possible side effects that could happen. To learn a quirk from somebody who had previously used it is one thing, but to learn an entirely new one is out of the category. He would be starting from scratch like when most toddlers had their quirks manifest at the age of four, similar to Kacchan and his friends. As of now, he was already being self-destructive, since he was always pushing himself beyond his limits—quite ironic to the school's catch phrase, "Plus Ultra!".

"Practice started half an hour ago, but I think you can still catch up." All Might responded as he went on with his usual business. "Don't overexert yourself again, all right?"

With a wave of goodbye, Midoriya nodded, running towards the changing room and once he was dressed in his gym clothes, he proceeded to the Gym Gamma that was modified by one of his teachers, Cementoss, the concrete manipulating pro hero. They created it for the purpose of honing their quirks as preparation when the students officially become heroes. The heroes-in-training were to create their very own super move that can ultimately change the tides of a battle or situation. Contrary to All Might's "Texas Smash", Midoriya had been training on using his legs more as a weapon instead of relying on his fists, quite similar to his friend and class president, Tenya Iida, whose quirk "Engine" heavily utilizes his legs as a result. He's been improving on the maneuvering speed of his move "Shoot Style" as reviewed by Kacchan.

Even though Kacchan is overly competitive and treats every single activity as a moment to triumph, it only inspired Midoriya to get better and be worthy of a successor of One for All. In all honesty, behind his brash attitude and offensive remarks, Kacchan still does have soft spot. Midoriya believes that he could still mend their torn friendship—back when they were younger, back when they were both quirkless and idolized All Might on tv. It doesn't have to immediate, or direct. He can live through with Kacchan's behavior, but friendship is something that truly needs to be treated with care and not broken so easily by mere quarrels and miscommunication. It's true that Kacchan had bullied him back in middle school, but right now, his only wish was to be respected, which was one of the reasons why he wants to get stronger.

When Midoriya arrived at the Gym, he was amazed of how much debris was all over the place. He noted that the field was made with large countless pillars of rocks with different elevations. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he avoided a boulder flying upon him. It was caused by the coordination of two of his friends, Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui, who had the quirk of "Frog-Form" which allowed her to have the abilities similar to that of the said amphibian. Uraraka levitated a large boulder, one that was heavier than three tons of what she is usual capable of, and once it was in the air, Asui used her long slick to fling it. It just so happened that it was headed in his direction.

"Deku!" Uraraka called, rushing forward followed by Asui. "We're so sorry! We didn't notice you were there." She then bowed in apology.

"Sorry for that Deku." Asui also bowed, and looked up again. "Ochako suggested on testing how long she could sustain her quirk on a moving object, so I went to help her."

"No, I think it's a great idea! Though, I'd like to suggest also practicing it on freely falling bodies other than those in projectile motion. It's easy to sustain gradually falling projectiles in a curved path but those falling in a straight path are much harder, since gravity would surely have a significant effect on both cases. I remember how Uraraka got stressed and felt nauseous of having to use her quirk in such a tight position when she saved us both from hitting the ground during the entrance exam. I took note of it just in case we were going to train and-" Midoriya paused, face burning red, and the two girls simply stood in awe. "I-I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

Asui smiled. "You're just saying what's on your mind and I agree. Want to have another go, Ochako?"

"Yeah!" Uraraka replied. "Thanks for the tip, Deku! Good luck on training!" And with that, she and Asui went to look for another boulder.

Midoriya scanned the surroundings once more. Mezo Shoji, his classmate with the "Dupli-Arms" quirk, along with Fumikage Tokoyami, Koji Koda, and Shoto Todoroki, whose quirks are "Dark Shadow", "Animal Voice", and "Half-Cold Half-Hot" respectively, were having a 3-vs.-1 practice match with Shoji being the one to fight alone. It seems that from Midoriya's observations, Shoji was trying to improve on his speed and experiencing an outnumbered setting would help, considering quick thinking and fast reflexes were one of the key basis on holding out in a battle when no backup is present. Todoroki was the first to move and unleashed a wave of ice similar to when Midoriya battled him in the Sports Festival. Shoji barely dodged it but suddenly, a flock of doves circled from above, enough to block sunlight for about 35 meters in radius, and Tokoyami used the opportunity to release one of his special moves.

"Black Ankh: Piercing Claw of the Dusk!" He cried.

With not a moment too late, Shoji extended all of his arms and grabbed whatever debris was nearby for him to reach. In rapid succession, he threw small rocks, one after the other to scare the doves, and as they dispersed, it weakened the impact from Tokoyami's quirk as he blocked it with his original pair of arms; however, he didn't notice that Todoroki had used this moment to freeze his feet in place, and instantly, this concluded the fight. Shoji accepted his lost and Todoroki unfroze him. They gathered around and commended each other, giving Shoji tips like which enemy he should've subjued first and Shoji returned comments of his own. All in all, they were satisfied of the results.

Some practiced in pairs like Asui and Uraraka. Mashirao Ojiro practiced hand-to-hand combat with Toru Hagakure as to suffice his lack of fancy move sets on his quirk "Tail". Hagakure on the other hand, seemed to be permanently invisible due to her quirk "Transparency", but since that's mostly where her ability revolves, she would more-or-less have to train like a spy in combat when she gets to be assigned on a stealth mission.

Some practiced alone like Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama. They would've been glad to find somebody to par with, but they were too engrossed in improving their super moves as well. Ashido's "Acid" quirk allowed her to melt through even the toughest concrete. She was maxing out its solubility and viscosity to perform her super move "Acid Veil" that grants her to block incoming projectiles, but it still had a long way to go considering how big the area it only covers, about 1 by 1 square meters. Nevertheless, it was proven effective when she managed to melt the enemy balls during the Hero License Exam, and ultimately passed. Meanwhile, Aoyama was doing some target practice with his "Navel Laser". Because Ashido was able to dodge his attacks during the Sports Festival, he made it a goal to be more agile and focused on predicting where the target would be rather than straight shooting at it. Kyoka Jiro also practiced by herself. Using her quirk "Earphone Jack", she plugged her jack on a lone pillar and reverberated it by amplifying the sound of her heartbeat. It collapsed in a few seconds, but she felt dissatisfied, so she paused for a while to brainstorm.

Others were taking a break, like Tenya Iida who was cooling off his "Engine" from overheating; hence, the steam coming out from the opening due to excessive use. Rikido Sato and Momo Yaoyorozu were both had quirks that required them to burn their bodily components: Sato's "Sugar Rush" strives on glucose, while Yaoyorozu's "Creation" strives on fats. They likely needed something to eat when they're low on these so, they were enhancing their efficiency whenever they activated their quirks by reducing the amount of fat or glucose they burned, but the quality is maintained, or better. Minoru Mineta sat down on nearby rock stump, rubbing his head. It hurt whenever he used his "Pop Off" too much, so a break in between was advised. Currently, he also took this chance to gather ideas on how to make a unique super move to which he was finding a hard time making.

Lastly, in another area, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, and Hanta Sero were all up against Bakugou. Like Shoji, Bakugou was up against three. Kirishima moved first. He stacked the thickness of his upper body using his "Hardening" quirk and charged unto Bakugou. He was easily dodged, but not before Sero binded their target using his quirk "Tape". Bakugou was unable to move and struggle to break free. Kaminari took this chance to send a bolt on Bakugou; he had the ability of "Electrification", but since discharging too much turned him to a total goof ball, he kept it to a minimum on Bakugou—just enough to subdue him. This made Bakugou fall on his knees, hair covering his face.

For a moment, three thought they had won; oh, they were wrong.

With the struggling he did, Bakugou managed to form enough sweat to make a powerful explosion. It made Sero lose his grip on him and as the the binding went loose, he grabbed the tape, and swung him towards Kaminari. They hit on their heads first and were both dazed. Now, it was only Kirishima and Bakugou. The red head rushed forward again, throwing a punch, and the blond decided to settle the fight with his fists. One Punch, Two Punch, Three Punches—all appeared in succession. Bakugou managed to avoid all of them, and returned some blows of his own. He added a bit of explosion to counteract Kirishima's hard skin. They continued until Kirishima fell on ground, admitting defeat, and Bakugou helped him get up. Sero and Kaminari went to them after and suddenly teased Bakugou of how he was too serious in winning. The blond scowled and explained that they were training, so of course it was bound to happen.

Midoriya smiled at the scenery. He wanted to take notes, but soon realized that he forgot to get his notebook and let out a sigh. He would have to take notes when he get back to the dormitory. The proctor present at that time was Thirteen, a pro hero with the quirk "Black Hole". Like an echo from a distant, Midoriya remembered what Thirteen's philosophy on what quirks were supposed to be used for, especially on a hero-basis.

" _Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope that you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to **help** people._"

The quote was simple, but evoked a powerful message. Midoriya understands this very well and it served as one of the words to live by. However, it seemed hypocritical of Midoriya. Quirks aren't made to harm people, yes, but in doing so, he was pushing himself too much to the point that he was inflicting harm on himself, which defeats the purpose of being able to save people in the future. As much as possible, he was conjuring ways on achieving his goal as to become finally in-sync with One for All. He'd get there, eventually. He knows he will and believes he can.

Thirteen approached him all of a sudden. "You haven't been practicing yet, Midoriya. Iida told me of what happened. Are you still feeling ill?"

"N-no. I'm feeling fine now." Midoriya told him. "Recovery Girl said I might just have been affected by somebody else's quirk. That's all."

"I see. I'll be informing the staff of the possibility." Thirteen said, voice a bit rising with concern. "I have failed in protecting my students for multiple times now, even getting defeated by my own quirk. If something happened to any of you, I feel that I am not worthy to be called as a pro hero." During the Unforeseen Simulation Joint training, when the Villain Alliance invaded, one of villains named Kurogiri, gifted with the Warp Gate quirk, warped the space around the area and made Thirteen use his own quirk against him. It resulted to him being unable to fight, but thankfully, Iida had arrived just in time to call in reinforcements, the U.A faculty of pro heroes, when the communication signals were jammed.

"You didn't fail us!" Midoriya reasoned. "You did what you could to protect us, and I admire your courageness in putting your life on the line, being the pro hero as you are."

"Thank you for that, Midoriya." Honestly, Thirteen still felt a bit insecure of the incident, but now felt at ease with Midoriya's reasoning. "The period is almost over, so I would suggest attending tomorrow instead."

Midoriya nodded and saw Thirteen starting on cleaning the debris using quirk. The teen decided to wait until everyone was finished. He felt satisfied, since he got to see how his classmates trained and what the special moves they had made were. He hopes that he'd be able to see them in action in the future and be able to beat whatever obstacles were ahead of them. A sudden urge to yawn hit Midoriya. He guessed that he still needs to make-up for the lack of sleep. He planned on sleeping after taking a bath rather than following his usual attitude of a busybody.

* * *

After taking a bath located on the ground floor of the dorm, Midoriya passed by one of the lobbies to see if Uraraka was there. He found her chatting with the other girls of Class-A. From what Midoriya could overhear, they were discussing about their super moves. He heard how Ashido was optimistic of her "Acid Veil". With enough practice, she was sure she'd be able to block something big in an actual fight. Sharing her thrill was Hagakure who told them that she might have another special move that she wants to work on soon. Her light refraction during the Hero License Exam was incredibly surprising, to say at least. Nobody really expected an invisible student to have the capability of bending light. On the other hand, Yaoyorozu was still in a dilemma with her super move. She explained that there wasn't much idea to choose from, considering what she makes is what she uses as a tool and it doesn't have that much of an impact. Jiro also had dissatisfaction with herself. She couldn't think of another special move other than her "Heartbeat Fuzz" that destroyed the pillar previously. Asui and Uraraka cheered them up, saying that they still have time to hone their skills. Quirks improve over consistent usage as confirmed by their many unexpected encounters of villains.

Midoriya was a bit shy to call Uraraka, since she seemed to be enjoying the conversation, but soon, mustered enough courage to talk. "Ummmh, could I borrow Uraraka for a sec?" He asked, a bit unsure with himself.

"Sure, Midoriya! Just don't go lovey-dovey on, you two." Ashido giggled, and the rest of the girls followed.

"A-Ashido, Midoriya and I aren't a-anything like that!" Uraraka pouted, face burning red.

"Suit yourself." Ashido shrugged, returning to their conversation of super moves.

Uraraka and Midoriya went to chat at an isolated part of the lobbv.

"Uraraka, have you seen my notebook?" Midoriya asked. He realized this when he got back to his room after found his bag on the bed along with his other notebooks, but something was missing. It was the only one the stood out and appeared different from the rest of his school notes. "The burnt one where I... you know..." His face flushed. He was a bit embarrassed of telling how it contained every bit of info on pro heroes he'd analyzed over the years.

"Oh! Well, when we picked up your stuff, there wasn't much of anything that was scattered." Uraraka recalled. "You could try asking Bakugou. We got one of your notebooks at the foot of his desk."

"Bakugou?" Midoriya said, a little nervous. "O-Okay, I'll ask him. Thanks, Uraraka!"

"Anytime, Deku." Uraraka smiled and went back to her spot on the couch.

Midoriya searched for Bakugou. In the kitchen, he saw Sato slicing a chocolate mousse cake to which he shared with Koda, Ojiro, Tokoyami, and Todoroki on the table. They were all taking their time and enjoying the cake. Sato saw him and offered a piece, but Midoriya politely declined, saying that sugar would only make him active and he really needed to get some sleep. Sato understood, and then the oven dinged. The baking teen pulled out another batch and prepared it for their other classmates. In the other lobby, Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari were using the tv as a gaming monitor. Kaminari had brought his PS4 and were playing some multiplayer game. It was a free for all match in which Kaminari was dominating them, and the other two were sending remarks of being cheated. Mineta was on a couch nearby reading a magazine, but Midoriya deadpanned when he peeked at what its contents were and he flushed pass him. He then checked the dormitory gym. Shoji was lifting dumbbells, each weighing 100 kilograms, on each arm while Ojiro was running on a threadmill, simultaneously lifting a 100-kilogram weight, same as Shoji's, with his tail. Aoyama was also there, but he was focused on admiring his navel on a body mirror, dazzling as always. Iida was the only one in the showers before Midoriya left so that lead him to one option.

"He's in his room, probably." He thought out loud as he entered the elevator. Midoriya's room was located on the second floor along with Mineta, Aoyama, and Tokoyami; on the third floor was Koda, Kaminari, Iida, Ojiro, Jiro, and Hagakure; on the fourth floor was Shoji, Kirishima, Bakugou, Uraraka, and Ashido; and last but not the least, Satou, Todoroki, Sero, Yaoyorozu, and Asui resided on the fifth floor.

Midoriya pushed the number four on button and waited. When it opened, he got taken aback. Bakugou was waiting in front of the door, staring at a corner as if distracted with his own thoughts.

Midoriya stuttered. "K-Kacchan!"

"What!?" Bakugou glowered.

"U-umh, I would like to ask if you've seen my notebook T-the one back in middle school. The one you... umh... burned..." Midoriya said, voice trailing.

"I haven't seen it, dimwit!" Bakugou gritted his teeth. "If it was that important to you, you should've left it in your room." He replaced Midoriya's spot, moving him outside of the elevator and pushed the close button as quickly as he entered.

Actually, it was in his room. The blond would never admit that he borrowed the notebook without Deku's permission. In fact, he's certain that he'd blow himself up before he admits to anything. He'd managed to resist questioning and bribery during his abduction from the Villain Alliance, so pretending he didn't know was merely child's play. He hadn't started on reading it yet, and since he was getting a bit hungry, he decided to go down. What tough luck that he met Deku face-to-face a few moments ago. The notebook will have to wait and Bakugou planned on strategically placing it inside Deku's room without him knowing to make it look like the fucker hadn't been using his eyes well enough.

When the elevator closed, Midoriya sighed. He would have to look for the notebook for another time. He used the other elevator to get to his room. Immediately after he prepared his uniform for tomorrow, Midoriya felt drained. He turned off the lights and got into bed. Slowly, his eyelids shut and his mind drifted.

That night, Midoriya dreamed he was in a bamboo forest, where only the rustle of bamboos and chirps of the crickets were heard. As the curious cat he was, he scouted the seemingly endless forest as it was like a maze; wherein, once you enter, you'll never find the exit—a trap for wandering travelers. The moon from above looked beautiful, shining brightly even though no stars were present. The minutes passed and Midoriya felt little hope of finding anything until he discovered a small stone shrine about the size of dog house at the base of a fallen bamboo. There was something glowing inside of it and Midoriya peered. It was a pearl about the size of his palm. It looked majestic and sparkled in the moonlight. Without a thought, he picked up the object for closer observation. Suddenly, as if linked with one another, the moon disappeared from the sky and darkness steadily crept on the ground. Midoriya immediately ran as fast as he could, orb in hand as he kept turning and bashing through thick bamboo until he made a wrong turn and got stuck on a dead end. He felt powerless as black substance surrounded him. Realizing that he didn't have any choice, he clutched on the orb that was his only light source as tight as he could with eyes closed and body curled, as the darkness swallowed him. Little by little, the darkness blended with his body until it reached the orb, and the light, as well as Midoriya, was no longer seen.

Midoriya woke up sweating. The dream seemed so real, and the sensation of fear was definitely there. He checked the time; it showed: 7:11 AM. Classes started on 7:30 AM; he was going to be late again. Midoriya's eyes widened. He immediately got up and wasted no second in getting his uniform that hung on the handle of his closet along with his school bag that laid on the floor. He rushed down the stairs, not waiting for the elevator. Thank goodness his room was only located on the second floor, or else he'd really be marked as tardy. He got into shower room. Nobody was around in the dorm anymore and he guessed that they were already in class. Hastily, he scrubbed his body with soap and washed with water, while simultaneously brushing his teeth. He dried himself with the towel he brought out from the locker. Once he was dry, he wore his uniform. He took a quick glance on a body mirror to see if his tie was all right. He was satisfied and quickly sped to the direction of the school building.

Somehow, Midoriya managed to get in time with three minutes to spare. Tired, but still fighting, Midoriya sent a wave of good morning to his classmates before he slumped on his seat. Though he already knew what the initial reaction would be, he still gave Bakugou a good morning to which he got returned with a look of grimace.

When the door slid open, it was Midnight that greeted them. Her real name is Nemura Kayama. Her quirk "Somnambulist" allows her to excrete sleeping gas from her skin; however, due to legal reasons, she is forced to wear a body suit to counteract her provocative costume. Because of this condition, she has to tear it before she can utilize her quirk. She also has a bit of a sadistic nature in her and felt compelled to act as such.

"Aizawa is in a meeting currently, and I'll be leaving the class president in charge, when I leave." She started. "With that in mind, I'll be checking the attendance. Those who aren't here will receive divine punishment." From her utility belt, she picked her scourge and gave a test whip on the desk, and the whole class sweatdropped.

"Aoyama." She begun.

"Present, Mademoiselle." Aoyama replied.

"Ashido."

"Here!" And so on...

When the calling of names reached the front row, middle column, things went for an unexpected turn. "Ojiro." No reply. "Ojiro Mashirao" She repeated.

"Does anybody know where Ojiro is?"

Koda shyly raised his hand. "U-umhh... We haven't seen him yet after we arrived in the room. I think he's still in the dorm."

She giggled darkly. "Heh. 'Guess you all know who will be the first to experience my punishment." She licked her tool seductively, but not until footsteps were heard from outside the room.

At that moment, a girl with long, thick, blond hair came inside, panting. She was wearing a karategi that barely latched on her due to the loose fit, leading to the exposure of almost half her thighs. Her breasts embossed and could easily be identified as a C-cup to which the cleavage emphasized this matter. When she finally caught her breath and recomposed herself, she appeared to have long lashes and cat-like features, including a pair of ears on top of her head that appeared to have replaced her human ones. What's more surprising is that she had nine that seemed to have a mind of their own as they swayed sideways in a graceful manner. Her appearance resembled that of a kitsune from Japanese folklore.

Who was this beautiful lady?

"Excuse me? Are you from this class?" Midnight asked, hands crossed.

"Hey, Sero, who's that babe in front?" Mineta whispered to Sero at the back.

Sero shrugged. "No idea. Probably an exchange student."

The room was silent. It was unspoken, but all of them were waiting for an explanation. It wasn't that the room was silent because of the unknown visitor; it's just that it looked like Midnight had finally met somebody that rivaled her looks, and also because her thunder was stolen. She was barely keeping a smile as she gave off a killing intent and clutched her scourge even tighter. Suddenly, the girl cleared her throat—atmosphere getting a bit lighter. "H-hi! Everybody! I-I know this might sound farfetched, b-but it's me, Ojiro Mashirao..." And she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"O-OJIROOO!?" And the whole class practically stood up in bewilderment of the news. And oh, this was only just the beginning...

* * *

 **A/N** : Hey guys, I would really appreciate it if you would review my work per chapter, even if it's anonymous. I guess I got a tad too excited with the feedback on the prologue, because, take note, this is my first time writing. My fragile heart simply couldn't handle positive feedbacks, so I rushed this chapter without checking much on the errors in grammar and spell check. Damn, I'm noticing so many errors only now. I'm so sorry. I don't really have people to officially proofread my work, so... I hope I didn't kill your reading vibe too much huhu. Please be good to me. It breaks my heart to see grammatical errors in my own work. I'll prevent this from ever happening again in future updates! Anyways, enjoy! :o

Give the story a fave - if you loved it  
Follow the story - if you want to be updated


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Unfortunate** **Mishaps and Dilemmas**

* * *

"Y-you're joking right?" Mineta shouted from the back, sweating. "Ojiro can't possibly be this hotter than the R-18 hero, Midnight!"

 ** _SNAP_**

Midnight split her scourge like a twig from pure irritation with veins popping from random spots of her face, partnered by a burning aura of hate. "You damn brat! Say your prayers! "

She drew a spare retractable whip behind her costume. It extended on a click of a button along with her arm motioning to strike Mineta, but not until Ojiro spoke in a hushing gesture.

"W-will you please calm down, Midnight-sensei?"

"Never!"

As soon as she replied, Midnight halted and trembled for a while as if in resistance, until she relaxed.

"I... I'm sorry, I overreacted." Midnight placed a hand over her chest, face blushing mildly. She glanced awkwardly to and from the open space on her left and at Ojiro's face for multiple times. "Please p-p-punish me as you wish."

"O-oi, what just happened?" Kirishima asked. "Midnight-sensei's acting weird." Many of them were a bit confused of what had just occurred. The R-18 pro hero looked like a masochistic servant that had disappointed her master.

Ojiro placed a palm over her face, sighing in worry. "Not again."

"Again?" Jiro emphasized.

The blond fidgeted. "On my way to the room, I bumped with one of Class-B's students, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu."

"Tetsu-who?" Kaminari spoke.

"Kirishima's carbon copy. The one with the "Steel" quirk." Ashido looked sheepishly at the red head with a hand on her mouth, suppressing her laughter.

"Stop laughing, Mina! It's not my fault we tied." Kirishima whined. "Besides, I beat that copycat fair and square in arm-wrestling!" He rolled up his right sleeve and patted his biceps in satisfaction.

"A-anyway" Ojiro continued. "He fell down, and I asked if he was all right, if he needed any help standing up. He said it was fine. And you see, ummh... when I offered a hand, he wouldn't let go after he stood up and then, out of nowhere, he asked me out on a date."

Sero wolf whistled, hands behind his head. "I didn't know you swung that way, Ojiro."

"Lucky you~" Kaminari teased. "What did you tell him?"

"It's not like that!" He shouted in response. "I, uh... told him that I'll think about." He then appeared as though his blood drained from his face and stared at a distance as if he had made the most regrettable decision in his life.

"Poor Tetsutetsu." Hagakure sympathized. "If I were to wait long for a reply, only to get declined in the end, I would feel really dejected."

"Unrequited love is such a curse. No no no..." Aoyama shook his head in pity.

"In my defense, I didn't know how to react!" Ojiro blurted. "After that, I apologized again and swiped my hand from his grip. He followed me, but I managed to give him the slip somehow."

"If that's the case, the real question is," Sato joined, hand on his chin. "What's Ojiro's quirk now?"

"Charmspeak."

Midnight exhaled as she tried to regain composure, though the effects of the quirk were still visible from her movements, she managed. "It's a v-variation of a mind-controlling quirk much like Hitoshi Shinsou fr-from the General Department which is 'Brainwashing', as you all have observed from his m-match with Midoriya."

At that moment, Midoriya felt a little nostalgic of how his fight went with Shinsou. If the unknown figures that he saw during his brainwashed state hadn't assisted him, he wouldn't have advanced in the competition. Even though he lost to Todoroki, he still felt grateful for the experience―now that he is able to control most of the mechanics of "One for All". He then wondered if those figures were somewhat related to what was happening to him. He would have to ask All Might when they meet again.

"Well, this quirk obviously has an adverse effect." Todoroki added, intrigued with topic. "It makes the target temporarily infatuated with the caster."

"I still h-have a meeting with the staff, b-but now I have to cancel it. I ca-can't go there like this. The q-quirk is filling my m-mind with..." Midnight breathed heavily with a lewd reaction momentarily appearing from her face as sweat formed on her forehead. It seemed as though the effects of the quirk varies on each person. "Is there anyone w-who can assist us to Recovery Girl?"

Tokoyami raised his hand. "May I suggest somebody?"

"Shoot."

"I think Koda would be suitable."

"E-eh? why me?" Koda asked him, a bit flustered.

"It's only a hunch, but I think another similar mind-controlling quirk can overpower the other." The raven-head student explained. "Your 'Animal Voice' allows you to command animals of different species and Ojiro appears to be part fox. Because my quirk mutated me into part avian, I've always felt a small urge to obey you whenever you called a flock of doves if my will wasn't strong enough. Your quirk won't affect non-animals, but our priority is to stop Ojiro from accidentally charming people."

"Even if you say that, I'm still not sure how I activated my quirk..." The blond female lamented.

"Try asking Koda a question." Uraraka chimed. "Shinsou's quirk only worked if people verbally responded to him. Judging from your story of Tetsutetsu and Midnight-sensei's previous provocation, they both answered a question from you."

"We only have limited options so we have to take this risk." They turned their eyes to Yaoyorozu. "If a pro hero such as Midnight-sensei is finding a hard time resisting it, what more if he gets questioned by Recovery Girl, the faculty members, or anybody for that matter. We still don't know how long the charm will last or how to cancel it without the help of Aizawa-sensei's 'Erasure'. Plus, Koda is only a fail-safe. Ojiro can just write what he wants to ask, but if gets careless enough, Koda will speak in his place."

"O-okay, let's try that..." Koda nodded, and then faced Ojiro.

The blond gulped, still feeling reluctant but complied nonetheless. "Will you assist Midnight-sensei and I to the clinic?"

"Yes." Koda replied.

They all waited for something to occur, but after a minute of expecting, nothing happened.

"How do you feel?" Midoriya piped in.

"I... definitely felt something, like a tug of some sort but otherwise, everything is tolerable." Koda told him, scratching his temple.

"At least were getting somewhere." Tokoyami spoke. "Now try commanding him to do something."

Koda complied. "Ojiro, umh.. jog in place...?"

When he finished, it took a moment for his quirk to take effect and Ojiro's limbs started moving. "H-hey, woah! My body's moving on its own. Am I doing all right?" She didn't notice that her breasts jiggled at each movement and distracted most of the attention of the class, especially a certain student.

"DEFINITELY!"

Koda was about to ask Ojiro to stop when he was cut off by the grape-head hero and pervert, Mineta. He was drooling like a mutt in heat at the edge of his seat. His pupils formed into hearts as he was unable to contain himself and soon, he was rushing towards his victim with hands outstretched in a groping gesture. "Let me touch them!"

At that instant, four students rose from their seats and shared the same look in agreement: Ashido, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, and Sero.

"Dark Shadow!"

Tokoyami's quirk grabbed Mineta's feet, while simultaneously, Sero held the rampaging pervert's shoulders in the air with synchrony.

Yaoyorozu created an AK-147 rifle with BB pellets as its ammunition. She stood on her chair and placed a leg on top of her desk for support as she began bombarding her target, pellet after pellet.

"Acid Veil!"

Ashido reacted quickly, leaping as she circled the area around Mineta to block the ricocheting pellets that would have hit her classmates with care.

Justice was ultimately served.

"S-Sero, you t-traitor..." Mineta looked behind him and raised an arm frailly, fist clenched, before he gave out and finally knocked out cold.

"Sorry, man." Sero shrugged. "There's a time and place for everything, and Ojiro's a guy originally."

On the other hand, the two girls smirked and high-fived.

"Nice shots, Momo!"

"Not so bad yourself, Mina."

"I disagree." Jiro interjected, looking annoyed. "I mean, just look at my desk…" She gestured, palms faced up and pointing at the object. "It's corroded." She had felt the vibrations of their movements using her quirk and had predicted her spot would become the battle ground. She apparently leaned back on the window frame between Midoriya and Bakugou with arms crossed beforehand, as she watched Mineta get what he deserved.

"Oops.." was all Ashido could reply, partnered with a sheepish gesture. Koda had stopped Ojiro at one point and apologized for not giving a more suitable order, to which Ojiro accepted meekly. Mineta was just too much of a pervert as he is.

"Oi, just because it didn't work on Softy here, doesn't guarantee anything." Bakugou finally spoke. "We need another volunteer."

"Koda already has his hands full with three people, if you include that Tetsu-guy." Kaminari said.

"I meant somebody to go with him if things get out of hand, Pikachu." Bakugou snarled. "I'm sure as hell you can't expect him to carry Grapehead all the way to the clinic."

"How about Shoji, then?" Asui suggested. "He's strong enough to subdue all three of them should anything happen."

They turned to the large six-armed classmate sitting in the front row, who was seemingly concentrating with eyes closed, and arms crossed. After a while, he rose.

"Understood." Shoji nodded. "I'll be careful, and help in any way that I can." He easily picked up the beaten body of Mineta on the floor and placed him on his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Ohh! Can I tag along?" Hagakure said excitedly. "I promise I won't answer any of your questions."

"H-Hagakure? It's too dangerous! I-I don't, I mean... err, Are you sure?" Ojiro stuttered, accidentally asking, and soon dawned to him what he had said. "WAI-"

"Yeah,"

Too late.

Hagakure had replied, and within a few seconds, she repeated her answer, squealing. "Yeah! I would love to! Can I hold your hand on the way? Do you know how beautiful you look right now? Can we go have lunch together after?"

Ojiro slapped herself for her own stupidity while the class deadpanned.

 _She's flirting!_

"This is-hah...disaster." Midnight shook her head and moved towards the exit uncomfortably, but she tripped. Shoji extended an arm and caught her in time then perched her beside his other open shoulder. "Th-thank you. Class President, I'm leaving you in-charge."

They watched the five of them leave and close the door behind. When it did, an awkward silence followed. It broke almost immediately when a certain raging blond accused an innocently-looking green-haired teen.

"All right, shithead, what the hell did you do now?" Bakugou clutched Midoriya's collar with both hands, noses nearly touching as his red raging eyes stared intensely at the other's.

"Nothing, Kacchan!" Midoriya said defensively.

"Bakugou, let go of Midoriya." Iida calmly requested. "We don't have any evidence to prove it."

Bakugou did what he was told, but clenched his teeth as he turned to face Iida. "You've seen what he did to the room yesterday, four-eyes. Isn't that proof enough?"

"For what I believe, Midoriya might be affected by a person's quirk." Todoroki replied in Iida's place. "How can we be sure that you yourself haven't been mind-controlled when you got back from the Villain Alliance. You might be an enemy spy for all I know."

The class looked at the blond with somewhat expressions of doubt.

Bakugou stood his firm. "I'd rather die than be used for their filthy businesses, half-and-half!"

"Prove it then," Todoroki dared. "Tell us something that only Midoriya would know."

"What the fuck?"

"Unless you have anything better to prove your innocence...?" Clearly, the Half-Cold Half-Hot quirk user was enjoying this, smirking like he had the upper hand. It seemed as though he was paying back for his loss in the Sportsfest.

Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero sniggered. The trio had inside jokes of their own. They said respectively,

"Come on, Kaaacchan~ tell us a secret."

"Does it hit your pride as a man?"

"Must be pretty embarrassing, right?"

Bakugou flinched at their statements.

 ** _BOOM!_**

He blasted the three in one blow and sent them flying at different locations of the room. They groaned, but they were already used to the blond's short temper. The issue was actually related to that, but Katsuki Bakugou ain't a dumb bitch. That's why his next course of action was pulling Deku close to him, shoulders touching.

"Fine!" Bakugou brimmed with confidence and pointed at Jiro. "Ears where I can see them. I don't fucking need you eavesdropping."

Jiro pouted, but still complied. She brushed her locks behind her ears and showed that her jacks were just resting on her shoulders.

The explosive blond then pinched his recipient's ear closer and started whispering. For the past two minutes, only their expressions could be read. After that, it appeared like they were done conversing when Midoriya gasped in reply.

"Th-that's..." The green-haired teen blushed in pink.

"Shut it." Bakugou glowered, but was also sharing a blush of his own in light shades of red. "If you fucking so much as to let it slip with that stupid blabbermouth yours, I'll fucking kill you." He said before pushing Deku away.

"What did he tell you?" Uraraka asked curiously. She then suddenly turned into her serious look and whispered to herself darkly, "It must be one of his deep secrets".

"I-I'm really sorry," Midoriya recomposed, but not looking at his audience as to hide his blush. "It's something really personal and I really, REALLY can't tell you, guys."

"Heh-killjoy." Ashido whined.

"It's none of your business, Acid Bitch!" Bakugou exclaimed with smoke fuming from his skin. "Or any of you, as a matter of fact, so quit your fucking yapping."

After that, he was attacked with a series of complains from the trio he had previously blasted, to which he replied with another series of explosions. Students like Iida and Yaoyorozu were doing some damage control, while the rest were joining in the fun or talking about plans with the others. It was free time after all.

Asui simply observed and smiled. 'Smart move.' but then frowned as she wondered how Midnight-sensei and the others were doing.

* * *

During break, Bakugou decided to take the time off. He took two freshly baked Melonpan breads wrapped in paper and a bottle of lemon juice from the cafeteria before going back to his room. All of their food were made especially by a hero named Lunch Rush whose quirk is most suitable for the appetite while being healthy and tasty at the same time. He made 5-star food for cheap like magic, a blessing he is for the academy. Bakugou didn't feel like conversing with anyone at that hour. When Kirishima asked him where he was going, he simply scoffed and gave him a glare.

"Stingy." was all Kirishima could say.

Bakugou leaped into his bed and turned backwards midway in the air before landing in a cross-legged position. He placed the extra bread on a chair near his bed alongside with the juice. After removing the paper packaging of the bread, he took a big bite. As he chewed, he gazed at the burnt notebook that he "borrowed" on top of his pillow for a whole five minutes. He stopped chewing after the bread started to get too mushy inside his mouth and he gulped.

Slowly, he reached for it with two fingers and placed it on his lap. Bread on his left, he used his right hand and flipped through the cover page. The first thing that he saw already made him repulsed.

 **! HEROES ANALYSIS #13!**

 **"a descriptive analysis of hero and civilian quirks that I've observed over the years."**

 _Property of Izuku Midoriya_

It was written in such a way that it even had shitty mediocre drawings of All Might surrounding the title. The handwriting wasn't very reader-friendly as it appeared rushed and looked like it was made by a hen that learned how to write Japanese, but nevertheless it was readable. On the lower right corner there was a date, 'XX-XX-XXXX'.

"Well that fucking explains a lot." He thought out loud. This was created when Deku and he was 14 years old.

He took another bite of bread as he flipped through the next sheet, expecting something better than the monstrosity of the cover. He was actually relieved that the next following pages weren't as shitty, and instead surprisingly amazed of how detailed everything is.

The first hero featured is 'Kamui Wood.'

 _Date observed:_ _XX-XX-XXXX_

 _Time: XX:XX AM_

 _Pro Hero: Kamui Wood_

 _Quirk: Arbor_

 _Type: Mutant_

 _Using the wood on his body, he can extend it into branches like a tree and shape it to how he wants._ _Fire and flames aren't his strong suit obviously..._

 _Hero costume:_

Well, Bakugou couldn't technically say that he was impressed with the sketch indicated for the hero costume, because he admittedly was. They were drawn in great detail which included arrows that pointed at specific parts of the costume such as the head, torso, feet, etc. with their corresponding description and interpretations. Nevertheless, he continued reading.

 _His strategy is taking the enemy by surprise. Attack based on the extension of the arms (strings). Restriction of movement of the enemy at every opportunity._

 _Advantage(s): To end the fight quickly._

 _Disadvantage(s): If villains are numerous, they can pose a real problem in case of failure._

 _He is very serious and focused on his heroes duties but I think that he's really emotional inside since he got depressed when Mt. Lady stole his thunder._

 _Thoughts:_

 _Can grow out leaves and vines?_

 _How strong is the material of his wood?_

 _Does water have an effect on his quirk?_

 _Can extract seeds from his body?_

 _Will he have increased longevity like most trees?_

They looked like stupid questions but Deku definitely knew how to ask the right ones. The quirk users might actually test to see if it had any effect.

The next following heroes were Mt. Lady, Backdraft, Air Jet, and what was left were heroes he got bored reading of, but each of them had questions that also made him curious.

 _If Mt. Lady can't control how big she gets, Can she out grow the tallest skyscraper in the world?_

 _Can Backdraft control the flow of floods? Where does his water come from?_

 _Does Air Jet have any other special abilities? So far all I've seen is his him using his jet pack._

Descriptions concerning All Might were missing from the pages, but Bakugou guessed that the nerd wrote about their idol in a separate notebook. A few measly pages wouldn't be enough to write about their idol for a fucking die-hard fan like him. As the browsing progressed, he became no longer interested with reading, since most of what was written were covered in sod and he didn't have the patience to decipher it all. It was when he got to the last ten pages that caught his attention greatly.

Written in red ink, the words "Katsuki Bakugou" were capitalized and bolded for emphasis.

 _Date observed: Three years since quirk manifestation up to present._ _(continuation)_

 _Time: ?_

 _Name: **KATSUKI BAKUGOU** (but I really prefer to call him Kacchan) _

_Quirk: Explosion_

 _Type:_ _Mutant/Emitter_

 _His quirk is a manifestation of his parent's quirks. Auntie Mitsuki's quirk is "Glycerin" and it really helps her skin look youthful. I noticed Kacchan's skin is really smooth whenever we played together. Uncle Masaru's quirk is "Oxidizing Sweat". I think this is where he got his ka-pow quirk from._

 _He really likes BOMBS and GRENADES! I think it suits his attitude, even though he now keeps on bullying me... :(_

 _STILL! Kacchan's quirk is really cool and awesome! I still haven't given up on having a quirk of my own though. I really like Kacchan-_

Bakugou choked.

He coughed out the pieces of bread while pounding his chest hard. He wheezed, immediately uncorking the bottle nearby, and chugging down its contents. When he felt better, he checked the sentence again to see if he saw it right. There was sod covering next words apparently so, he carefully smudged them off.

 _I really like Kacchan's quirk. I wish I get a cool quirk like his or All Might's!'_

He massaged the bridge of his nose—his eyes were playing tricks on him.

 _His fighting style isn't that difficult to read. They're almost predictable (or is it just me?). He almost always kicks using his right leg when he sees an open spot and throws outward punches that he enhances with his quirk._

"Predictable, huh? Is that why you fucking lost to me last week?" Bakugou shouted at the notebook. This was probably going to become a bad habit.

 _Kacchan is really serious and overly competitive about winning. He really hates losing. He's a pottymouth and sore loser._

Bakugou scoffed. "Fuck you." The words hit right through him, but he can't deny that fact at least since it's true.

 _But that doesn't mean I'll lose to him! I don't want to believe what the doctor said about my pinky joint. Quirkless or not, I'll prove to him, Kacchan, and everyone that doubted me that I can become a hero!_

"Dream on." Bakugou smirked. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you in every fight." It seemed like the blond had remarks for every "trash talk"—even though they clearly weren't—that Deku wrote to him which triggers his sensitive pride. Even though Deku got his wish of gaining a quirk and is on the road to becoming a pro hero, Bakugou regrettably fails to see what All Might saw in him. He's more than qualified to get "One for All", but maybe that was his envy talking. All Might too was and still is his idol, after all.

Bakugou continued. Most of the pages were filled with doodles about him using his quirk. Deku even included multiple prototypes and speculated outcomes of his costume until it reached the its final form of having two giant grenade shells, knee guard, and so on. Yeah, he was awesome like that. He flipped a few more pages, since everything seemed generic—that is, until he got to the end.

There wasn't any bullshit or illustration on the last page. Heck the page was full with smudges and suds. It was just one incomplete statement that struck his existence as the all mighty Katsuki Bakugou.

 _I wish Kacchan and I can be-_

"CAN BE WHAT? WHAT THE SHIT!?" The blond exasperated. He grabbed a paper towel from his desk and lightly brushed the residue of sod. The darkness spread; it only made it worse and it was beyond restorable. The quest in discovering the needed words for his insatiable hunger of curiosity had to wait. Many possibilities ran into his mind: enemies, rivals, acquantances, companions, classmates...? He pulled his hair from frustration as well as from his mistake. Only Deku knows what was written on the page, and hell, he would rather die than ask him... Sort of?

 ** _Knock knock!_**

Bakugou instantly dropped the notebook from panic. Out of reflex, he slid it under his bed using his foot when it hit the ground. He glanced at the clock fixated on his wall. It was 12:47 P.M. There was less than an hour left before lunch ends. Who was the fucker that was disturbing him? He finished his leftover Melonpan and drank some juice.

He then turned the knob. Speak of the devil. It was his ex-childhood friend, now rival, Izuku Midoriya.

"What do you want, nerd?" Bakugou asked, glaring lightly to show superiority.

"I... umh... wanted to check if everything's all right." Midoriya replied, trying to look at Bakugou's face. In most occasions, he can handle looking straight at him without flinching, but that was when he was serious. On casual scenarios, he was just... well, poofy. It's mostly because he's still unsure if they were friends or not, despite of several occasions. "You didn't eat with Kirishima and the others so I was just... concerned?"

 _Concerned? Has he been observing me?_

"Look, shithead." The blond rested an arm on the door frame. "If you're asking if I even ate, I already have, but if this is about what I whispered to you, then go fuck off."

Bakugou pushed the door with force Midoriya stuck a foot in between. "O-ouch! Th-that and partially the latter." He said. "I didn't think you would remember. You could have just told me to play along. I'm not stupid; I know how to pretend. You could've just told me something less embarrassing." A blush slowly formed on his cheeks as he removed his foot.

"Sh-shut the fuck up!" Bakugou snarled. It was extremely rare for the blond to blush or even show hints of embarrassment but it seemed like Midoriya always had a way of twisting him unwontedly. "It's your goddamn fault anyway! I only did that because you were such a crybaby and you still are!"

The door shut on Midoriya's face, but within a minute, it reopened and Bakugou threw the extra Melonpan bread he had, to which the green-haired teen barely caught.

"I'm not hungry anymore so go fucking eat that where I can't see you."

Then it slammed again for one final time.

Midoriya was confused, but nevertheless, did what he was told. Opening the wrapper, he took a small bite on his way to the elevator. He did get to eat during lunch, but somehow, he's been getting even hungrier. It was like his stomach acids where burning the food faster than he ate. Maybe he was just overworking himself...? He yawned. Somehow, he'd also been getting tired frequently, but shrugged it off as lack of sleep. He decided on a quick visit to the clinic to check Ojiro and the others.

When Midoriya arrived at the clinic, he encountered a very exhausted-looking Mezo Shoji who slumped down on a stool. He breathed heavily, regaining his energy. Beside him were Ojiro, Koda, Hagakure, and Tetsutetsu. They were having a conversation with each other based on what Midoriya could hear.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, Shoji." Ojiro apologized. "If I knew how to cancel my quirk sooner, this wouldn't have happened."

Hagakure seemed to be cheering the muscular teen, based from the swaying of her clothing and tone of voice. "Yeah, I'm sorry for being deadweight... I messed up and got charmed before I knew it."

Shoji straightened his back and massaged his arms. He then held up a hand in a halting gesture. "There's no need for that. I was prepared for the consequences and I came in my own accord."

"I still can't believe you're a guy!" Tetsutetsu piped in, looking at his hands like it was the metaphor of his dignity. His garment was wet and had a towel wrapped around his shoulder. "Do you know how much trouble you caused me!? I couldn't concentrate in my own class! Blood King-sensei had me excused in class just to get me checked by RG, then things got even worse when you were here coincidentally. " He groaned, clutching his hard hair in frustration. "Hrrngh! That was so uncharacteristic of me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Ojiro sweatdropped. "I still haven't mastered my new quirk. If Koda isn't here to stop me from asking questions subconsciously, we would've only given Shoji more stress and I got everybody charmed."

"E-eh? I didn't do much." Koda said shyly, not looking at them. "Shoji did all the work..."

"No way!" Hagakure rejected. "You and Shoji totally saved us! I mean, who would've thought the charm's side effect would be jealousy. We were practically cats and dogs fighting to win over Ojiro! If it weren't for your idea of dousing Tetsutetsu with cold water, we wouldn't have known how to cancel the charm."

Koda recalled the mishap that had occurred earlier.

* * *

Ojiro slid the door open and went inside while Koda and the rest followed. Shoji placed down Midnight, but kept her close, including Hagakure who was about to tackle the blond again. Koda and Ojiro explored the clinic and discovered that Recovery Girl was currently examining a silver-haired student with sharp spiky frames surrounding his eyes from a strange looking machine. It opened, denoting that the scan was complete.

"Sit down for a moment." Recovery Girl said. "It'll take a while for me to diagnose the quirk that's affecting you."

Ojiro immediately hid behind a nearby curtain to prevent Tetsutetsu from seeing him. The two boys accompanying him nodded, getting the hint.

"Ummh.. excuse me, Recovery Girl." Koda said.

"My, why so many visitors?" She asked. "Are you all affected by a quirk just like young iron boy here?"

"Err... no." Koda denied. "Midnight-sensei, Hagakure and Mineta are the ones who need you. Shoji and I are just here to watch over them."

"Midnight? I thought you have a meeting with the staff."

"It's—hah—long story." The somnambulist replied. "We need you to g-get this charm off from us."

"For that to happen, I need to see the culprit. I've heard a story from him." She pointed at Tetsutetsu. "Is she here with you?"

When Tetsutetsu was about to sit down, he heard rustling on the curtains beside him. He was suspicious and inspected it. He slid the curtain and got starstruck—the quirk became more active.

This wasn't a good day for Ojiro.

"I've been looking for you all day!" The silver haired teen told her as he took her hand and drew it closer to his chest. "What's your answer? Are you going to date me then?"

Ojiro stood frozen, not because of the compliment, but because of two pairs of ogling daggers that were piercing all the way though him from behind Tetsutetsu that gave him deadly chills.

"She's mine!" Hagakure called. "We're going to get lunch together!"

"No, she's mine! He needs to punish me; therefore, I'm her top priority!" Midnight reasoned.

"Oh dear..." Recovery could only stand and watch at what was about to occur inside her clinic.

"No, she's mine!" Tetsutetsu told them in a matter-of-factly tone. "I asked her out first." He was using his hardening to plant his feet on the ground and push the two girls back from his love.

"Let's ask her who she wants to be with then." Hagakure suggested.

"Choose!" The three said simultaneously.

"I-I... Ummh..." The blond was somewhat seeing stars from all the pressure that was put on her. "I-I-I.. can't!"

At that moment, Shoji threw Mineta over the mattress behind Ojiro and rushed to protect her. It became apparent that the two females were going to fight their way towards their love.

"If you won't choose, I'm taking you with me by force!" Midnight planned on tearing her sleeve to use her quirk, but Shoji locked her with his first pair of arms. "Let go of me! I'm a teacher!" She said as she writted under his grasp.

"You're not the only one with tricks under the sleeves. Light Ref-!" Shoji quickly cloaked Hagakure with a blanket as soon as light started to emit from her body, preventing her from bending light and temporarily blinding everyone in the vicinity. He used his second pair of arms to secure her in place. "Hey! No fair!"

All that was left was Tetsutetsu, but Shoji couldn't budge an inch his position, despite of his strength. This was because Midnight was even trying to scratch her legs and remove the latex to exert fumes. Some of it had leaked which made it even more difficult and had to resist the urge to sleep.

"Come on!" Tetsutetsu tugged Ojiro, but she refused to budge.

Koda joined in and heaved the teen's hardened body back as much as he could. It wasn't easy, considering he was not prepared for such an extraneous task. He noticed a glass of water containing ice on a table nearby.

"Let go! Can't you see I'm winning?"

"O-Ojiro, throw the water." It was worth a shot. He recalled from an article he had read that cold water helped ease tension so maybe it would work similarly in a sense.

By command, Ojiro grabbed the glass of water beside him, throwing all its contents at Tetsutetsu.

"Oi! That was really cold, you know!" Tetsutetsu ranted. "Geez." He stopped struggling and checked his uniform.

"I-It's gone!" Ojiro seemed delighted and somewhat relieved. "The charm is gone!"

"Charm?" Tetsutetsu thought for a moment then realized, memories flashing. "Y-you! You're that girl from before!"

"So that's how you cancel it." Recovery Girl hummed. She took out a spray bottle from a cabinet and filled it with cold water from the dispenser, spraying it at the rowdy R-18 hero and the invisible girl. It worked like magic and Shoji released them once they had regained their senses. He walked towards a stool and sat like his body was ready to give out at any second.

"I don't even know what to make out from what just happened." Midnight placed a palm on her face, sighing at her unprofessional behavior.

* * *

Midoriya knocked on the door frame, observing proper etiquette, and got the attention of the five. "Err... did I come at a bad time?"

"Midoriya!" Ojiro greeted. "No, not at all. We finally found out how to cancel my "charm"! Apparently, I only need to douse them with cold water." Ojiro explained, giving the two previously charmed companions an awkward glance, especially at Tetsutetsu who became the first unexpected test subject.

"That's great to hear! Do you also know how to control your quirk now? What if you accidentally charm somebody again when you ask a question? It would be troublesome if that happens" Midoriya appeared very much interested, but realized he was rambling again. "Ah, sorry... I was..."

"It's okay." Ojiro smiled, but soon frowned a bit. "Well, I still don't know how to ask questions without activating it. Recovery Girl suggested that I get advise from Shinsou since my quirk works similarly to his..."

"Sh-Shinsou? Are you really fine with that?" Midoriya felt concerned. It was because of Shinsou that Ojiro withdrew from the competition in the sportsfest, and hurt much of Ojiro's dignity.

"Yeah... It's not like I have anything against him, I think he was just well, competitive, to say at least, back then." She assured.

"Oh, all right... What happened to you, Shoji, are you hurt anywhere?"

"I appreciate your concern for me, Midoriya, but this was bound to happen." Shoji dismissed. "I simply feel drowsy after I got a whiff of Midnight-sensei's sleeping gas. Koda and Hagakure are already giving me support." The two aforementioned students smiled at the teen.

Midoriya nodded. "Speaking of which, where's Midnight-sensei and Mineta?"

"Mineta, or that dude on the bed, is still out cold, and Midnight-sensei said she has somewhere she needs to be." Tetsutetsu replied. He stared at the Midoriya for a while until he held out a hand to which it was shook lightly. "Midoriya, right? We haven't formally introduced but I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu."

Midoriya couldn't help but giggle a bit at the unusual name.

"O-oi, don't laugh! It's not my fault it sounds repetitive like that." Tetsutesu said defensively. "I blame my grandparents."

"N-no, sorry, that was a bit insensitive of me." Midoriya apologized before smiling. "I just think that you and Kirishima really do sound alike.

The gray-haired teen gruffed. "Next time, definitely, I'll beat that hard ass!" He clenched his right fist and used his quirk to harden it along with his arm. He still wasn't over with the results of the sportsfest. It was because he didn't ingest enough iron that's all, but in the long run, Kirishima had been a proper rival and he secretly hoped, they're going to have a friendly match soon. He then paused, remembering something. "Recovery Girl wants to see you and Ojiro by the way. She wants to talk to both of you privately." He pointed at the back using his thumb.

"Oh! All right, thanks."

"I guess we should also get going." Shoji said. "Classes are about to begin."

"Ah, right! I have to change uniform." Class 1-A and 1-B took turns in using the gym, mostly to avoid conflict between students, but partly because it was scheduled that way. Tetsutetsu ran to the entry but not forgetting to wave a goodbye. "See you when I see you, dudes!"

The rest waved back and left the room, leaving Ojiro and Midoriya behind. The two made their way to Recovery Girl who was jotting down notes. Once she was done, she looked up at her audience and spoke.

"Let's start with you." She pointed at Ojiro. "Tell me what happened the night before you changed."

Ojiro placed a hand on her chin as she tried to recall everything in detail.

* * *

It was around 11:30 P.M. when Ojiro decided to do some extra training in his room. He had quite a lot of things bugging his mind that prevented him from sleeping. After the day's training, he felt great dissatisfaction with himself. Ectoplasm, their "Cloning" quirked teacher and pro hero, once said to him that his attacks were too predictable and easily interceptable. He couldn't help it. His super moves would more or less revolve around the usage of his tail. It is his quirk after all. Parring with Hagakure helped him improve a bit, but going against an invisible hero with the skills he currently had was a little... Unnerving. In the end, unless he had some fancy tricks to enhance his quirk or his martial arts, he wouldn't be advancing any time soon.

Ojiro grabbed a spare katarage hanging from his closet and changed. The fibers of the one he used for hero training were different than what he had on right now. It was just a normal katarage for self-training—the one he wore before entering the academy. Once he was done tightening the belt on his waist, he made some adjustments on his tail. It is one of the disadvantages of his quirk. All of his clothes needed to either be cut with a hole or custom-made, but he didn't mind. He was used to it now.

He planned on taking a nice refreshing wash afterwards.

Before he could even finish his warm-up, he stopped midway. There was a thud on the wall beside the hallway that made him flinch. He walked forward to the door, reaching the handle. He checked the time and it was now 11:59 P.M as he unlocked the door. Nobody showed up, but not before he scanned outside from left to right.

"Midoriya...?" He mumbled.

The green-haired teen was resting his back on the wall with his limbs sprawled on the floor. Why was he unconscious? By instinct, Ojiro lightly shook him awake on the shoulders and soon, Midoriya's eyes drooped open. When their eyes met, Ojiro felt something weird, like a nerve was hit and made him cripple.

"W-wha..."

Ojiro got dragged back into his room by the collar. He was powerless. His tail felt like a useless part of his body that grounded him. The green-haired intruder continued to drag him until he tossed him on the foot of the bed. Slowly, he moved closer and pulled up the blond's hair lightly, just enough for them to see each other's faces. His eyes got wider, similar to how Eraserhead uses his quirk and sent another wave of static. Ojiro's body trembled and his vision began blurring and the last thing he saw Midoriya leaving, while closing the door on his way out.

* * *

"And when I woke up... I felt different. I immediately checked the mirror to confirm my fears." The blond explained. "I rushed to school without a thought to find Midoriya."

"E-eh? I don't remember anything like that." The freckled teen said, flustered. "I-I was in my room when I woke up."

"It's probably safe to say that you were sleepwalking, sonny boy, and you weren't in control of your body. What about you? What's your story?"

Midoriya told them his dream of the bamboo forest and how he had incidentally stolen something from a shrine to which it immediately turned everything dark until it engulfed him as well.

"I think I've heard a story like this before..." Ojiro crunched her brows. "My grandparents always warned me that if you steal something important from a shrine, the nature spirits will bring you mischief..." She paused, then her mouth gaped. "Y-you don't mean that I've been cursed because of Midoriya?"

"I didn't mean to imply."

Recovery Girl looked liked she was young and in love again and Ojiro swiped the spray bottle from her desk, using it on her. "My bad, sorry..." She really should be more careful. Koda wasn't here anymore and she still wasn't sure if the quirk has a chance to be activated on purpose like Shinsou's.

"It's all right." The nurse accepted. "That's superstition, and he said it happened in a dream. It's still too soon to make a conclusion since we also don't have sufficient evidence to support that the quirk transformation originated from him." She sighed. "When I checked your status earlier, you indeed have a female's body and your quirk isn't damaged, rather, it was augmented."

"What do you mean?" Midoriya questioned.

"This is only a hypothesis, but this phenomenon brought out a quirk's potential. For example, my healing only amplifies the body's regenerative properties, but if it was augmented, I would have been able to fix scars or return broken bones back to its original form and improve it to make it even stronger." She whacked her syringe shaped rod at Midoriya on the head. Well, he deserved that, considering he didn't quite listen to any of Recovery Girl's heeds and warnings from the very beginning. "In your case, the strength of your tail has been divided equally into nine and you have new quirk called "Charmspeak" as an added bonus."

Ojiro huffed in displease. "This isn't _normal_ , but this isn't really what I hoped for."

Recovery Girl chuckled. "Anyhow, you two should get back to your rooms. Is there anything else that I need to know?"

Midoriya wasn't sure if getting tired and hungry lately counted. It's probably the lack of sleep; he was sure it. He shook his head to which the nurse nodded in understanding. The two said their thanks and left.

* * *

Classes went in a breeze. Though he was informed of the issue, he raised an eyebrow of concern on a certain blond student. Cementoss proceeded with the lesson nonetheless and had them read excerpts from the "The Tale of Genji". They concerned themselves with the behavior of the characters on their discourse rather than the plot itself. He was into questions that began with "why" or "how" because it enhanced people's critical thinking since the rest like "what", "when", etc., were simply objective. The block-shaped hero made them share opinions in such a way that he would ask them to read a paragraph and they would think of questions that would make sense and fit the category. Midoriya kept mumbling behind Bakugou to which the blond got irritated of, but somehow managed to control his anger to an extent once the green-haired teen got asked to stand up and give a question that he too secretly wanted to know the answer. Of course, people like Iida, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu excelled in this sort of comprehension but even goofballs like Kaminari and Ashido actively participated. Surprisingly, they constructed questions about the main character and his supposed concubine that were frank, but does make people wonder. Cementoss answered them to the best that he can and gave them a short assignment afterward as the period neared its end.

It was night time, around 7 P.M., and some were doing their tasks in making preparations for dinner. Asui lead the cooking by deciding on which dish to serve. She settled down with her specialty of beef stew along with chicken curry and rice, and something as an appetizer like salad. Uraraka helped out by setting-up the table since her quirk would make the ingredients float during cutting, for example, if she wasn't careful enough. When Shoji joined, he made the work even thrice as fast by multi-tasking flawlessly which left the two girls to just sit around and wait for the food to cook. Sato always took into the initiative of creating the desserts and nobody objected him. He went to take a bath, leaving a pair of cake in the oven beforehand and requested it to be removed once the timer dinged. He already had a large strawberry chiffon cake ready in the refrigerator but the one he was baking was for tomorrow, frosting and all.

The majority of Class 1-A's girls were playing around with Ojiro at the lobby. They were all wearing their comfortable clothes such as short shorts and sleeveless shirts as if they were at home. The boys on the other hand were doing their own businesses.

Yaoyorozu created paddle brushes to which she combed Ojiro's tails smoothly while Hagakure was having fun braiding the blond's hair in a fishtail pattern.

Jiro was canvassing her piercings and earrings from a small jewelry box with dividers. She had a variety of them ranging from conch and snug piercings to tassles and bangles. She scanned thoroughly until she found the perfect pair of small rings that would fit and look great on Ojiro. This one hadn't had any design but its metal sparkled against light. The only problem is that her target didn't have pierced ears. It was a tough choice. The clip-ons she had weren't as attractive like the rest. She thought for a moment, light bulb comically popping before she whispered something to Ashido.

Ashido smirked in agreement. "Wow, Ojiro!Your breasts are pretty big." She was the daring-type and had fondled with the blond's breasts as she compared it with hers. "Hmm... they're definitely real." She continuously groped them, still seemingly unsatisfied.

"A-Ashido! Quit that! You're making me feel weird."

With Ashido stalling their victim, Jiro's eye twinkled briefly and instantly pierced both of Ojiro's earlobes faster than Ojiro could scream, "Kyah!".

"This is really taking it too far, don't you think?" Yaoyorozu rubbed the kitsune's back for support as she sobbed comically. She made a few cloths and ointment for the wound.

"What are you talking about? This is perfectly fine." Jiro dabbed the tiny drops of blood with the cloth and applied the ointment.

Yaoyorozu crossed her arms with a look of disapproval. "And if she changes back? He's still going to have those pierced ears, you know."

"I wouldn't mind." Hagakure said frankly. "Because then I can have him wear my 'Hello Kitty' earrings, and I think that would be so cute on him!"

Ojiro turned red but didn't utter a word. Hagakure was downright spontaneous about anything and everything.

"That's beside the point, but..." The creation quirk user huffed. "Never mind."

"You should loosen up once in a while, Yaomomo." Ashido told her. "Who knows, maybe you'll turn into a guy and you wouldn't need to cover you chest." She grinned widely.

The black-haired teen cleared her throat. "I'm fine being a woman, thank you."

"Is that so?" The pink-skinned girl questioned. "What if I do... this!" She pulled a sneak attack and squeezed Yaoyorozu's breasts from behind, followed by tickling fingers on her side. She laughed loudly as tiny Matriyoshka dolls unintentionally fell off her shoulders. Jiro examined it and smirked pleasingly.

"Hey, Momo, I'm taking this, okay?" She collected the fallen dolls and stacked them up to make carrying easier. They would make good containers for her picks and other things she had stockpiled in her drawer.

Ashido stopped the tickling when they were called out by Uraraka notifying them that dinner was going to be ready in thirty minutes. The two roughhousing girls picked up their stuff and brushed off the dust from their clothes. They went to washroom to freshen up their faces but Ashido paused in her tracks at the entry, saying that she forgot the facial cleanser in her room and asked Yaoyorozu to go on ahead without her.

"We should get you changed." Hagakure said as she dragged Ojiro towards the girl's showers. Ojiro still hadn't switched clothes since morning and now her conflict on how to wash up was now being solved. "Let's take a bath together!"

"T-t-together... W-with y-y-you..." Ojiro stuttered.

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure the others won't mind and would you rather have the boys, especially Mineta peek on you?"

Mineta was quietly reading a monthly ecchi magazine in his room when he suddenly sneezed. Somebody must be talking about me. He shrugged, rubbing his nose as he flipped a page.

Hagakure continued. "Plus, the showers have dividers and I'll lend you some of my clothes after."

"A-all right... but I m-might need help in washing my hair." Ojiro obliged. Her ears throbbed a little and she would need to reapply the ointment. She wasn't fully at ease with the idea of bathing alongside Hagakure, even though her whole body is completely transparent. It just doesn't feel right, given that he is a guy (or girl, rather?) and might change back at some point.

Hagakure nodded as they walked. "Sure!"

Kaminari and Sero just got back from jogging around the school, and were heading for a quick shower. Kirishima wanted another lap and Iida accompanied him not only because it was a bit dangerous due to the possibility of another intrusion, but also because he was enjoying it. They did, however, promised to be back well-refreshed and in time for dinner.

Koda watered the indoor plants of their dormitory, "Heights Alliance 1-A", and checking if there were insects present by using his quirk. Because of his team-up with Jiro before, he had built enough resistance against these tiny creatures but that doesn't mean he liked them now. He still had a long way to go with his Entomophobia. Aoyama, Shoji, and Tokoyami were in their respective rooms doing god-knows-what while Todoroki was taking a shower.

As for Bakugou, his whereabouts were unknown that time, but he mentioned to Kirishima that he'll be eating dinner with them. Midoriya on the other hand, was rewriting the notes he borrowed from Tsuyu yesterday on his desk. He had a second notebook beside that had him thinking. He stopped writing and placed his mechanical pencil down; he was finished anyway. Usually he made an analysis of heroes and quirk users that he had observed, but this time it was different. He was going write about himself like an autobiography.

Starting from the story he heard from his close friends, Iida and Uraraka, he wrote down the possibility that he might have gotten a variation of his mother's quirk. He went into detail of the possibility that he might have been struck by another quirk user that can use another person as a vessel to project multiple quirks or the dark chance that "All for One" had something to do with this. He took out his phone and searched for any rare cases of quirks surfacing pass the prime age of four. There were only few known cases and the highest age every recorded was eight, but still, it does happen. He began drawing his face with a large thought bubble, and illustrated the bamboo forest and the shrine along with the pearl and moon; he added outward lines to emphasize the glowing effect. Bit by bit, he wrote what he remembered as coherent and concise as he could. On the page beside, he drew Ojiro in male and female form. He wrote in the description of his tail being split in power, the new quirk called "Charmspeak", and the kitsune features. Lastly, he didn't miss the opportunity to write his own questions.

 _Am I the cause of all this?_

 _What if I'm being controlled?_

 _If it's my power, will I be able to handle it?_

He had a lot of thoughts racing, but he was interrupted when Asui knocked on his door and told him that dinner was ready. They walked down together, preferring the exercise from the stairs. It was also much faster that way. At the same time they reached the base, the elevator dinged and Aoyama, Shoji, Mineta, Uraraka, and Tokoyami got out. The rest of Class 1-A were waiting at the table. Uraraka gave Midoriya a smile and the green-haired teen flushed as they sat on their seats and waited for the others. Bakugou had arrived not a moment too late, wearing his usual shorts and black, skull-print shirt. He heaved a chair but once he sat down, he realized only now that he was directly opposite with the half-scared face of Todoroki and beside him was Midoriya. A spark of tension built between them to which the "One for All" user was oblivious of. Iida hushed them as they all started their prayers and ate.

"Where'd ya' been, man?" Kirishima asked beside him.

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you." Bakugou replied as he filled up his bowl with rice and curry.

"Aww, come on. You've been such a sourpuss since this morning, did we do something wrong?" Sero used his tape to get a small plate for the dessert Sato had made.

"Go die." The blond chowed down hungrily, but stole a glance at the green-haired teen in front.

"I think I get what this is about." Kaminari deduced, as he transferred some salad to his place. He had caught his short-tempered friend looking at their freckled classmate. "It's Deku, isn't it?"

Bakugou choked for the second time that day.

Immediately, he chugged down his iced tea and wiped the mess off his face with the back of his hand. He started sweating more and more until smoke fumed from his skin. Yaoyorozu made a mini-fan enough to divert the smoke from her end of the table's direction, while Tokoyami's shadow fanned on his end. The others didn't seem to mind and kept eating.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOT EVERYTHING I DO NEEDS TO BE RELATED TO THAT SHITTY NERD. THAT FUCKING FRECKLED ASS, STUPID ASS, CURLY ASS-"

 _Ahh... It's really Deku._ The three friends shared the same thought.

The recipient of the name flinched at the the mention, but quietly continued eating despite of the brash remarks. He didn't need to add insult to injury, or fuel to the fire. He drank some tea and stared at a random spot on the serving dish. He held back a yawn, before deciding on eating a bit of rest discussed among themselves and savored the goodness of the food. Kirishima asked Ojiro's pierced ears to which Jiro explained in her place, puffing out her chest with pride. Mineta slipped his tongue and told her she was flat as a board. A vein popped from Jiro's forehead and instantly poked the grapehead's eyes with her jacks. Todoroki questioned Ojiro as to what she plans on doing if she couldn't change back. This time, Hagakure couldn't stop telling him about the unlimited possibilities. One idea she shared is that if Ojiro could switch between genders, then it would be like icing on the cake.

Hagakure blurted that they took a bath together earlier and the class stared at her like she's going for the extra mile in tying the knot with Ojiro.

The invisible teen felt the atmosphere and she glowed a little. "I-I don't mean it l-like, you know..."

For that brief moment, Ojiro could've sworn he saw the silhouette of a girl with shoulder-length hair. She couldn't help but blush and wish that she wouldn't be staying as female forever. Maybe deep down, she was already contented of having a tail as a quirk, and didn't need to change, but rather, to improve.

They continued chattering until they were satisfied and got ready for bed.

Shoji volunteered on cleaning the dishes and Iida requested everybody to split into two groups and get inside the elevators. It was spacious after all and the school took into consideration, a bit over-dramatic, of the weight limit. Meaning, a normal elevator handles about 1,100 kilograms while theirs nearly classifies as a freight elevator to which it has a weight capacity of 7,500 kilograms but with the dimensions being two by two and a half by three in meters. The reason for this is that some of the future enrollees might be have a mass densification or an enlargement quirk that would put their lives in jeopardy. They did have a separate elevator with more weight capacity that served as transport for their belongings though. Midoriya waved a hand at his classmates as he, Aoyama, Mineta, and Tokoyami got out first. He greeted the three a good night as he went inside his room. (Still, even if they lived only a floor above, Iida insisted so.)

Midoriya turned off the lights, closing his eyes as his head touched the pillow, and sooner than expected, he dreamed again.

This time he was amidst a literal concrete jungle. It was high noon and the place appeared as if it had experienced a year-long petrification. Trees were thick and humongous like redwood. Even the slightest of vegetation including foliage weren't spared from the process. Due to the trees being high, the shadows they cast extended greatly that were similar to when tall buildings did. The earth was hard and cruel—barely even any cracks for any newborn root to shoot. Considering that the air was dry even though there were stratocumulus and altostratus clouds above, it didn't seem so off that no inhabitants were present.

Midoriya decided to venture further, hoping that he would find something like his previous encounter. Time passed like hours here, but he never gave up. He was right in doing so. On his way, he found a bucket of acid that he almost tripped from an root of a tree. The drops that slipped corroded the stone grass instantly. He decided on carrying it, careful not to spill any on himself, until he found a strange circular formation of trees ahead wherein the ground was smooth and flat unlike the path he had walked through. It was similar to a plaza but this one had Hispanic figures etched on the ground, embossed as if they were tiles. The branches blocked most of the sunlight with their stone leaves but a tiny ray managed to pass roughly a meter from the center. When he reached the center, he saw a lone earthworm circling an "X" mark on the ground and a redwood seed on top.

From observation, he knew what he needed to do. He carefully brushed the earthworm and seed aside as he poured the acid on the concrete. It took almost the whole bucket's content just to reach fresh soil. He threw the rest of the liquid nearby as he used the bucket as a shovel against the bad soil that had mixed with acid. Time passed and the ray got closer to the center.

Once he planted the seed, he buried it in with healthy soil and the earthworm. A few more minutes passed and nothing was changing. He had the earth; he had the sunlight; he the decomposer; he had the seed, but something was definitely missing. He realized that there wasn't any source of water here. Even if he had acid left, it would only kill the seed and worm. Even if this was just a dream, he groaned in frustration, pounding the ground as a drop of sweat dripped from his chin. Only a drop fell on the earth but it was more than enough. When it did, he heard the spirits of nature rejoice at the newborn sprout around him. Their ghostly apparitions watched over, from herbivores like stags and hares to carnivores like lions and bears. With haste, their ghastly bodies converged with the tree. The redwood grew bigger and bigger which made Midoriya's vision twirl until it hurt and his head fell flat on the concrete.

Midoriya woke up from the loud banging on his door as if in urgency. His body was sprawled on the foot of the bed. He rubbed his head, not sensing any pain as he stood up. Again, he was exhausted for reasons he didn't know. He yawned, mouth wide open, as he turned the knob. His drowsiness got wiped in an instant when he saw Yaoyorozu and another female named Itsuka Kendou standing in front of him. Yaoyorozu was wearing her school uniform and for some reason, her skirt had a tear on the hem but, Kendou just looked awful. Her arms and shoulder were covered in purple shade―bruises―around the torn pink over-sized t-shirt she wore. She also wore a blue denim short below and there were few notable scratch marks on her legs, but the concentration of the damage was on her fists, which mostly had been patched up with bandage. She is the student gifted with the quirk of "Large Fists" and dull as it may be, it all depended on how it was used. Her fight with Mustard during the boot camp was proof of that. With her large hands, she swatted the gas off, enough to give an opening for Tetsutetsu and smack the villain cold on the face, breaking his mask.

With a tone low and a serious look, Kendou spoke only four words but it was enough to get Midoriya gulping as he already dread the gravity of the situation like a deadly epidemic.

"We have a problem."

* * *

 **A/N (Must Read):** Bare with me, this is pretty long. I guess this wasn't a good cliff hanger but I tried. So yeah, I'm really sorry for the month-long update. I've been kind of busy with school work lately, but hey! I did promise that I wouldn't go beyond two months. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I made a ton of revisions until I was satisfied with how to cancel Ojiro's ~charm~. I first wanted it to be a peck or slap on the cheeks, but it just didn't seem right, a.k.a, it was awkward, so heck, cold water it is then. I'm actually pretty happy with how the planting shit went and I'll be trusting your imaginations on that. Do take note that this story will not exaggerating-ly focus on my favorite pairing in BNHA (BakuDeku), but rather, give other side and supporting characters a chance! I purposely made this chapter longer and now want to aim a minimum of 10,000 words per chapter. Yey!

I also didn't want the characters to be, you know, out of character, and for that reason, I re-read the manga to see if I missed anything. I wanted to expand my vocabulary and phrasing too so it took long. While I was at it, I did some very minor edits in Chapter 0 and Chapter 1 such as the way the called each other. Apparently, Asui should be calling Uraraka by her first name Ochako, and Aoyama should have that french vibe (Hon hon). As much as possible, I don't want to use honorifics other than sensei, considering that the translation of the manga didn't include any such as -kun, -chan, -san, and so on. I want to stay true with what I believe is best for the story. (If there are Japanese or have Japanese blood readers here, please don't hurt me though). I'm trying my best and I'm still learning. I replaced the tag of All Might to Class 1-B by the way, since I realized that the plot would be focusing more on the students rather than All Might himself.

If you notice anything that doesn't seem to make any sense for example, say, I mentioned that Ojiro was wearing a katarage, and had classes to attend after his visit to the clinic, and say, I FORGOT to mention that (s)he did or did not get changed or what, let me know. I won't go into unnecessary details towards clothing unless specifics, like accessories, since it would defeat the purpose of imagining what they wore, so I just want to help you all by giving something generic like comfortable clothes and shit. The Tale of Genji is a story that I vaguely remember back in my first year so I think it was worth mentioning it here. I do remember that it was an interesting story though! I'm not Japanese obviously, but I do want to pay my respects in any way that I can.

Originally, I planned on posting this story on AO3, but man, I suck at coding. I wanted to give you guys some tidbits of illustrations even though they're just sketches. Secretly (but not anymore), I wish this story gets discovered or featured more and you know, I get to see a showcase of fanart haha. Well, I can dream, right?

A shoutout to my twitter acquaintance, **eggomilk** : Yow, eggomilk! I hope you're fucking reading this. Get ready for the next chapter since there's cute BakuDeku shit that might make your pants fall off! :D

Finally, to **LoveFaithHope9698** , **In The Mix** , **Ironfist101** , **Paulitaaa** , **darxnatsu** , and the three anonymous reviewers. Thank you for the message! I hope you'll all continue following me 'til the end. I'm not used to pm-ing people directly. I'm shy haha, but your reviews do give me motivation! I'm afraid of messing up a chapter and ultimately, the story, so for that very reason, I need your support people! Send me yo' constructive reviews! Anyways, that was all I had to say, until the next chapter! :3

Give the story a fave - if you loved it  
Follow the story - if you want to be updated


End file.
